


Album 12 Track 6

by CommonSenseisPaineful



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Frian Week, HIV/AIDS, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Death Shown, Unhappy Ending, eventually, sorry for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSenseisPaineful/pseuds/CommonSenseisPaineful
Summary: "I want to stay like this forever"- maycury/frian week.~Brian and Freddie write a tune, at the dawn of night.





	Album 12 Track 6

**Author's Note:**

> Two days not writing and look what happens. I hope you enjoy this sad little ficlet for the prompt week, it is a lot of fun to do and everyone has made such varied and good content so try and read it all! I still need to set aside some time to read the literal library everyone has written. Enjoy!

“There’s no time for us”

Brian rested his hands on the keyboard, closing his eyes despite the flickers of daylight winking behind closed curtains. It was almost hard, to remember how it felt, to try and turn scribbles on a page into song.

He felt Freddie’s slow and measured breathing next to him, and leaned in a little on the bench until his chin rested on his shoulder.

“Tired, love?” Freddie teased softly, as Brian hummed in reply content to just breathe in the smell of his boyfriend in the blurry morning sleepiness he felt.

“C’mon, I have one last idea for you Bri.” He nudged him off, and then quickly, as if in regretting ever moving him, placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“I was thinking, the very start, you could build up to the melody, like this-“ and Freddie, entwined Brian’s hands in his and began to play. The synthetic chords rising one by one, a slow awakening to the main song.

Freddie’s hand barely faultered, even with Brian’s own laying atop them as he played the tune a couple times, solidifying something that was hidden underneath the ink of Brian’s lyrics to music. The nail polish was long gone from his hands, but he still felt that duality. Black and white fingernails- Freddie laughing as they sat on his bed the morning before a show, trying to do each other’s non-dominant hand without spilling the polish.

“What do you think?” he asked, finally, his hands stilling under Brian’s.

“It’s beautiful Fred.” And he meant it, leaning over to him, feeling the weight of sleepiness ease them in slow kiss.

“I want to stay like this forever.” Brian spoke in gasps, almost silent as the two men almost panted afterwards. Brian wrapping a free arm around Freddie, holding him as close as he could.

“I know love, besides, it will help the main tune sound a little less dirge like, don’t you think?” and Freddie smiled at him, and Brian felt his heart squeeze with happiness at the sparkle in his eyes as he went on rambling about the music.

And Brian felt his heart drop, as he felt the indent of the cotton wool on Freddie’s shoulder, held in place by surgical tape. Stained with a drop of blood.

“Not a dirge, Fred.” He choked out, focusing on the warm and soft and still here feeling of Freddie’s hands against his.

“Okay then, no more dirges, no more funerals.” Freddie chuckled, blowing a kiss as he played.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr. I hope I dealt with this topic respectfully, as it was something i found a little difficult writing, so let me know what you think.  
Thank you!


End file.
